Todo por un baile
by Yukinori-23
Summary: las vidas de Sasuke y Hinata se cruzan por un baile escolar capitulo 5 al fin despues de tanto sin actualizar!
1. De regreso a clases

holaaa bueno es la primera vez que escribo una fic asi que espero que les guste

ya la he publicado en NU y al parecer si le agrado, por lo que segui el consejo de DarkAmy chan y lo pongo aqui

dejen reviews con sus criticas, dudas o comentarios por fabor, ya que esos me alientan y me ayudan a mejorar

aclarare un par de cosas:

-blablaba- dialogos

_"blablabla"_ pensamientos

_---flash back--- _

bueno aqui se los dejo:

**Capitulo Uno**

De regreso a clases.

Una chica peliazul se encontraba alistándose para regresar a clases después de las vacaciones por navidad, el nombre de esta era Hinata Hyuuga. Ella tenia una tez blanca, delgada, un cabello negro azulado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, con un copete y dos mechones que le caía a cada lado de su cara, y por ultimo unos hermosos ojos color perla que solo su familia tenia.

Regresaría instituto, y la ojiperla estaba decidida a hablarle a su gran amor, un chico rubio de ojos azules, muy imperativo. Naruto Uzumaki, ese era su nombre.

Deseaba invitarle al baile que se organizaba cada año por esas fechas.

Sabía que el ojiazul podía decirle que no, pero estaba dispuesta, después de meditarlo durante todas las vacaciones, a correr el riesgo, sabiendo lo difícil que seria para ella el realizar esa acción.  
La peliazul se dio una ducha, cepillo su cabello en una cola de caballo, dejando caer 2 mechones a cada lado de su cara. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla recto, una blusa de manga corta de color morada, lisa, unos tenis negros y sus lentes de lectura; que aunque no necesitara llevaros todo el tiempo, ya se había acostumbrada.  
Salió de su departamento. A mitad del camino escucho como una voz familiar decía su nombre.

-Hinata-sama espere ― la chica inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su querido primo

-Neji-niisan. Ohayo ― decía mientras daba una pequeña reverencia, al momento que por la calle pasaba un carro a pocos centímetros de donde ella se hallaba, golpeándola con el espejo de uno de los lados, tirándola al suelo.

-Hinata-sama tenga cuidado, no quiero que un carro la atropelle ― decía el castaño sumamente preocupado mientras se acercaba a su prima para ayudarla a levantarse. La verdad era que la quería mucho, la consideraba una hermana para el.

-niisan, estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi ― la ojiperla no quería causarle problemas por su constante torpeza.

- lo se, es solo que no quiero perderte a ti también- esas palabras hicieron que a la mente de Hinata vinieran los recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado con su familia antes de que eso pasara, pensaba en cada sonrisa, juego y alegría que había tenido, que ya no podría volver a tener.

La joven apenas podía contener el dolor que le provocaba ese hecho, hasta que la voz de su primo la devolvió a la realidad

-Hinata, ¿estas bien?. Hinata ― ella solo volteo a verle, enseñándole una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas mientras le decía que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. El castaño no creyó las palabras de su prima, pero pensó que era mejor dejar así las cosas, por lo que continuaron con su camino.

Al llegar a la escuela Neji se despidió de su prima, ya que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, diciéndole que la esperaría en la salida.

La morena empezó a caminar por el patio hasta que vio a lo lejos a una de sus amigas. Ino Yamanaka, ella era una chica alta, un cabello rubio y largo, con un fleco a un lado, delgada con unos hermosos ojos azules, que le recordaban un poco a los ojos de su querido Naruto. Ino se encontraba mirando a lo lejos muy concentrada, la ojiperla intrigada por lo que su amiga veía, se coloco atrás de ella y fijo su mirada, viendo a dos personas hablando muy animadas. Una de ellas era su amiga Temari Sabaku no, ella era alta, pelo rubio, peinado en cuatro coletas y con unos ojos hermosos que tienen un color verde oscuro. Pero lo que llamo la atención de Hinata era el chico que se encontraba hablando con su amiga, ya que ha el solo lo había visto en fotografías. Reconoció al instante ese cabello rojo intenso acompañado por esos ojos verdes

_"Gaara el hermano menor de Temari-chan"_

-Pensé que estaba en Italia con Kankuro-san ― dijo para sus adentros la peliazul, pero eso hizo que Ino se sobresaltara, ya que pensaba que se encontraba sola.

-¡Hinata!, ¿Cuando llegaste? ― pregunto aun sobresaltada la rubia

-Ahh…etto, hace unos minutos. No sabia que Gaara-san había vuelto ― decía un poco nerviosa la ojiperla

- si, y es mas guapo que en las fotografías ― decía con una sonrisa y un tono pícaro Ino, mientras le daba pequeños codazos a Hinata

-etto, es guapo, pero me gusta mas…― dejo incompleta la oración y empezó a sentir como sus mejillas adquirían un color rosa pálido, por lo que iba a decir.

-Naruto-kun, eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad? ― termino Ino con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que el color de las mejillas de Hinata pasara de rosa pálido a rojo en un segundo.

-¡Ino, Hinata!- las aludidas voltearon y vieron a Temari corriendo hacia ellas mientras agitaba una de sus manos ― Temari-chan ― respondieron al mismo tiempo, mientras también agitaban sus manos.

-Temari, no sabia que tu hermano estaba en la ciudad ― dijo la ojiazul de manera interesada

-si, va a estudiar en este instituto ― contesto la de las coletas adivinando las intensiones de Ino

-entonces puedo… ― iba a decir la ojiazul con esperanza, pero se vio interrumpida por Temari

-y no esta interesado en tener novia, de hecho mientras veníamos varias se le abalanzaron, y el las rechazo a todas. Aparte no le gustan las de ojos azules ― la rubia solo agachaba la cabeza mientras un aura negra la envolvía

-no tenias que decírmelo tan duro ― la ojiazul aun no podía salir de su frustración, mientras sus amigas solo las miraban con gotitas en sus cabezas

-Hinata, ¿todavía te gusta Naruto? ― pregunto Temari. Las mejillas de la ojiperla, que apenas habían regresado a su color natural se encendieron al instante, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa

-et-to s-si ― Hinata con la ayuda de sus amigas había conseguido dejar de tartamudear, pero cada vez que era sobre Naruto, la joven no podía evitarlo y eso la frustraba.

-y ya decidiste si vas a invitarlo o no al baile?-

-yo, yo-o, s-si ― las mejillas de Hinata estaban mas rojas que un tomate, no podía evitarlo, el rubio la ponía tan nerviosa.

-¡enserio que bien! ― la rubia estaba emocionada, ya que para su amiga seria muy difícil invitarlo, pero se veía segura a pesar de su tartamudeo.

-y esta es la ocasión perfecta para pedírselo ― Temari y Hinata se sobresaltaron ante las palabras de Ino, ya que no se dieron cuenta de cuando había salido de su estado de depresión

-etto, ¿por que lo dices Ino-chan? ― pregunto la ojiperla confundida

-¡porque viene para acá! ― la peliazul volteo hacia la dirección donde miraba su amiga, y lo vio. El dueño de sus suspiros caminando por el patio.

-¡Naruto! ― gritaron al mismo tiempo ambas rubias, el ojiazul solo volteo a ver de donde provenía el grito, al ver que eran sus amigas, corrió hacía ellas con una gran sonrisa en la boca. El rubio estaba en medio de algo, y pensó que ellas le podían ayudar

-hola chicas, ¿como están? ― Ambas rubias se miraron con una sonrisa y asintieron, la ojiperla sabía la intensión de ese gesto, entendió que lo mejor era salir de ahí, pero no lo hizo, ya que pensó que no seria tan malo.

-Naruto, Hinata te quería preguntar algo-

-¿enserio, que pasa Hinata? ― La ojiperla se arrepintió de no haber salido de ahí cuando tuvo oportunidad. Mientras que el rubio confundido, se preguntaba que podía decirle la su amiga.

-et-to, yo… qu-ueria s-saber ― a la Hyuuga le estaba costando mucho, tenia su mirada baja junto con sus mejillas encendidas. Pero tenia que poder, debía de ser fuerte aunque fuera una vez

-el ba-aile…se-era pro-onto, y yo-o ― estaba apunto de terminar, al fin podría invitarlos, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

-Ahh es cierto, ya me acorde ― decía muy feliz el interactivo ― quería saber si no habían visto a Sakura-chan, es que quería invitarla al baile ― al oír eso el corazón de Hinata se partió en dos. El dueño de sus suspiros quería a otra, y eso lo sabia.

-no, ella no a pasado por aquí Naruto ― le contesto la de las coletas. Que al oír la palabras del rubio, sabia que su amiga se rompería, y que lo que menos quería seria que el estuviera presente ― lo mas seguro es que este en su salón-

-¡Gracias!. Me voy, tengo que decírselo. Después me terminas de decir Hinata, adiós. ― y se fue corriendo muy esperanzado, pensaba en la posibilidad de que la ojijade se hubiera olvidado de ese que tanto quería y le hacia tanto daño, y al fin se fijaría en el.

Mientras Hinata, no podía contener su dolor. _"¿por que a Naruto-kun le gusta Sakura-san?"_ No podía dejar de preguntarse eso _"de seguro es por que es mas bonita que yo, mas inteligente, y mas… segura de si misma"_

En eso varias chicas pasaron corriendo y gritando por enfrente de ellas, sacando a la ojiperla de sus pensamientos, para ir a ver que es lo que causaba tanto escándalo. Se acercaron y ahí los vieron, a los ladrones de tantos corazones, a los 2 chicos mas codiciados de todo el instituto: los hermanos Uchiha.  
Primero venia el hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi. Un chico alto, cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola de caballo baja, un torso bien formado y sus penetrantes ojos negros. Atrás de el venia su hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke, que compartía un gran parecido con su hermano, solo que este tenia su pelo mas corto y peinado en picos hacia atrás. Era un poco mas bajo, su torso estaba casi tan bien formado que el de su hermano, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que el del mayor.

Ino y Temari aunque no estaban "enamoradas" como todas las demás de los hermanos Uchiha, no podían evitar seguirles con la mirada, ya que ambos eran sumamente guapos. Mientras que Hinata se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una de las fans le dio un codazo, y esta al levantar la mirada sus ojos perla se encontraron con la mirada del Uchiha menor.

Parecía que todo se había detenido.

La joven se había perdido en los ojos azabaches del chico, esa mirada tan oscura, ¿que reflejaba tristeza, soledad quizás? _"son muy parecidos a los míos" _pensó Hinata mientras el tiempo seguía congelado. La joven se sentía extraña, apenada y nerviosa, pero a mismo tiempo ¿comprendida?_ "claro que no, ¿en que estoy pensando?. Él tiene a casi todas las chicas a su merced, y de seguro su familia lo quiere mucho" _la Hyuuga sintió una punzada de dolor, ella nunca podría encontrar la felicidad al lado de su familia y el chico que amaba. Ambos seguían mirándose fijamente hasta que otro codazo la saco del transe y no pudo mas que agachar la cabeza y sonrojarse. El Uchiha solo volteo la mirada y pronuncio un seco "Hmph", y siguió su camino abriéndose paso entre sus locas fans.


	2. Una inesperada invitacion al baile

solo voy a poner algo que se me olvido poner en el primer capi

_**Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama **_

disfrutenlo

º*º*º*º*º*º

**Capitulo 2:**

**  
**una inesperada invitacion al baile

Sasuke solo observaba como su hermano mayor se aprovechaba que su apariencia para conquistar a esas fans acosadoras.

-buenos días- decía Itachi en tono seductor a una de las jóvenes que los rodeaban, mientras que con su mano tomaba la barbilla de la chica y la acercaba a su rostro; la joven de solo sentir el aliento del Uchiha mayor cayo desmayada, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de azabache al ver el efecto que tenia en sus fans. Volteo a ver a su hermano y en cuanto los ojos negros de ambos jóvenes se encontraron se quedaron paralizados viéndose fijamente el uno al otro, parecía que competían por ver quien aguantaba más. Así continuaron unos segundos hasta que Sasuke decidió romper el silencio.

-hmph inmaduro- susurro

-hmph mamon- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, entonces ambos dieron media vuelta y se fueron comino a sus respectivos salones.

Sasuke, cuando pensaba que al fin se había librado de sus fans, sintió como alguien se le colgaba del cuello y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Me extrañaste en las vacaciones?, ¡por que yo si te extrañe mucho!- el aludido no necesito voltear a ver quien era la persona que se le había colgado, ya que reconoció inmediatamente ese tono de voz tan meloso que solo una chica tenia.

- quítate Sakura, me molestas- dijo en tono frio ignorando la pregunta que la ojijade le había hecho

-Ahh, Sasuke-kun esta enojado- le contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin soltarse del cuello del joven

-te dije que te quitaras- después de decir esto el azabache deshizo el agarre de Sakura y siguió su camino, hasta que un rubio que conocía muy bien se cruzo en su camino.

-Teme por que tratas así a Sakura-chan, que no ves que solo quería saber como estabas- dijo exaltado y enojado el rubio por la forma en que su amigo había tratado a la joven que tanto le gustaba

-hmph, metete en tus propios asuntos Dobe- dicho esto se fue dejando a Naruto gritando como loco.

Cuando ya se encontraba lejos de ese par de chiflados, como el los llamaba, se recargo a la sombra de un árbol y se acomodo. Estaba molesto, apenas había vuelto de vacaciones y ya lo habían fastidiado a más no poder. Cerró sus ojos y trato de relajarse, pero no tuvo éxito, en ves de eso vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de aquello que le causaba tanto dolor.

_---Flash back----_

_Un joven se encontraba inquieto en su cama, ya eran las 12 de la noche y el no podía dormir, tenia un mal presentimiento que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño; así que decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua. Al bajar por las escaleras pudo ver la figura de su Aniki hablando en la puerta de la entrada con otra persona. No podía escuchar bien las palabras de hombre que se encontraba afuera, pero si las de su hermano._

_-gracias por venir a darnos la noticia- el tono de voz que uso e azabache mayor confundió a el ojinegro, sonaba diferente, la voz de su hermano normalmente se escuchaba con mas…_

_Vida._

_Tal vez nunca fue muy animado o alegre pero al menos se escuchaban emociones, este nuevo tono parecía el de un fantasma, alguien a quien le quitaron algo valioso. Esto preocupo al joven que observaba en silencio la conversación._

_-yo…yo se lo diré- esas fueron las últimas palabras que el mayor de los Uchihas dijo antes de despedir al hombre con el que hablaba. Cerro la puerta detrás de el y camino hacia los sillones de la sala; se sentó en el mas cercano, apoyo su mano en a mesa de centro de madera y a su vez apoyo su cabeza en su mano y en su ojo izquierdo se pudo observar una pequeña y cristalina lagrima que poco a poco se fue deslizando por su mejilla, hasta caer al suelo y perderse en la profunda oscuridad de la noche…_

_---fin Flash back---_

El joven azabache abrió sus ojos lentamente, aun no podía superar lo que le provocaban esos recuerdos. Levanto su brazo y observo la hora en su reloj.

-ya es tarde- susurro para si.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón de clases.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Hinata aun se encontraba decaída por las palabras del rubio y sus amigas podían notarlo.

-Hinata, debemos ir a clases- dijo la ojiazul con un tono de preocupación. No le gustaba ver a su amiga en esas condiciones, y menos si la razón era ese rubio hiperactivo; tenía que hacer algo para que la ojiperla se olvidara de ese dolor.

-hai, vamos- contesto la peliazul sin ánimos.

Y así las tres se pusieron andar hacia su clase.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que su sensei todavía no llegaba, pero el resto de sus compañeros si. Ya no quedaban lugares disponibles más que en la parte de atrás, así que caminaron hacia ellos y tomaron asiento.

-hola chicas- oyeron la voz de uno de sus compañeros de clases, Kiba Inuzuka. El era un joven alto, con una piel morena clara, ojos negros, un cabello castaño y dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

-hola Kiba-kun- dijeron ambas rubias al unisonó mas la ojiperla seguía perdida en su mente. El castaño al ver la expresión de su amiga se preocupo. De manera discreta les pregunto a la ojiverde que pasaba, mas ella solo le dijo que no se preocupara, que Hinata estaría bien y que no dijera nada. El joven solo asintió y comenzaron a conversar acerca de lo que hicieron en las vacaciones.

Al poco rato la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al menor de los Uchihas. El azabache observo el salón y al percatarse de que el único asiento disponible estaba a un lado de Karin que era una joven alta, de cabello rojo intenso, ojos del mismo color extravagante y también era una de sus fans mas persistentes, no pudo hacer mas que maldecir por lo bajo. Ahora tendría que aguantarla todo el dia y solo por haberse perdido en sus recuerdos.

-kusso- susurro. Y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se acerco al lugar y se sentó.

No paso mucho antes de que la pelirroja se acercara a el para hostigarlo con preguntas acerca de sus vacaciones.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito la de ojos rojos mientras abrasaba al joven azabache -¿Qué hiciste estas vacaciones? ¿Pensaste en mí? Ohh Sasuke-kun ¡te extrañe!- lo que mas le fastidiaba a Sasuke de todo era el tono acaramelado que usaba la pelirroja. Pero, cuando iba a decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y que lo soltara, alguien se le adelanto.

-¡Suelta ahora mismo a mí Sasuke-kun pelo de escobeta!- la voz de Sakura retumbo por todo el salón de clases. Se encontraba muy enojada, como es que esa se atrevías a abrasar a su Sasuke.

-y si no quiero que aras frentona- la reto Karin.

Ambas se pusieron la una frente a la otra y comenzaron a soltarse insultos, cosa que el azabache agradeció, ya que eso se las quitaba de encima por un rato.

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez el que entraba era un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años, cabello color plata y ojos negro. No era nadie más que Kakashi-sensei, que había llegado 30 minutos tarde.

De inmediato todos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares, esperando escuchar la excusa que pondría su sensei esta vez.

-Siento llegar tarde. Es que cuando venia para acá me encontré con un niña que lloraba por que no encontraba a su madre, y en lo que le ayudaba a buscarla se me hiso tarde – dijo el peliplata con tono de tranquilidad. Todos sus alumnos solo le veían con gotitas en la frente mientras pensaban en como se le ocurrían todos los días una escusa diferente.

-¡apenas entramos de vacaciones y ya esta llegando tarde! – Expreso su disgusto el rubio hiperactivo – de haber sabido que llegaría a esta hora, ¡hubiera podido dormir mas!- termino

- bueno, bueno, no te exaltes Naruto- dijo el sensei –cambiando de tema, no creo que deba recordarles que el baile será pronto, así que será mejor que encuentren pareja. Yo le avisare mañana la hora y que día será- el peliplata se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio.

El resto del día había transcurrido de manera tranquila, mas la peliazul aun seguía sumida en su depresión. Sus amigas intentaron animarla y alentarla para que intentara invitar de nuevo al Uzumaki mas ella se negaba. De que serviría, el no aceptaría, ya que lo que quería el joven era que la pelirosa lo acompañara al baile, no ella.

Pasaron las horas y al fin habían acabado las clases de ese día. Todos empezaron a dirigirse a la salida.

A un lado de la puerta de salida se encontraban Hinata, que esperaba a su primo, Temari, que esperaba a su hermano, e Ino que las acompañaba y en su mente formaba un plan para que la peliazul saliera de su depresión.

-Temari, ¿tu con quien tienes paneado ir al baile?- pregunto la ojiazul

-¿yo? Mmm no lo se, tal vez alguien me invite o yo podría invitar a alguien- respondió la de las coletas – ¿y tu con quien vas a ir Ino?- la joven ojiverde no entendía las intenciones de su amiga al sacar ese tema frente a Hinata.

-tal vez vaya con tu hermano Temari- dijo con una enorme sonrisa la ojiazul, le encantaba ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía su amiga. –Hinata y ahora que no quieres ir con el baka ese, ¿con quien vas a ir?- la aludida levanto la cara para poder ver a sus amigas a los ojos y puso una sonrisa falsa.

-eto… no voy a ir- después de decir esto volvió a bajar la mirada y dejo a sus dos amigas con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Hinata tienes que ir!- grito Ino

-demo… demo, no quiero ir y ver a Naruto-kun… con otra- la voz de la joven se escuchaba triste. Ella había estado enamorada del rubio desde que lo conoció, y tenia la esperanza de que en el futuro ella podría confesarle sus sentimientos, pero era demasiado tímida cuando estaba con el. ¿Cómo podía Naruto enamorarse de alguien tan… patética?

-Debes de superarlo. Tratar de distraerte, vivir la vida y disfrutar. No te cierres nomas por que Naruto quiere a ir al baile con otra- la de ojos verdes trataba de hacerle entender a Hinata que ese chico no era oda su vida, que debía ser fuerte.

-¡ya se!- los ojos de ambas chicas se posaron en la Yamanaka, algo confundidas por los que pensaba- hagamos una promesa, de que iremos con el primer chico que nos invite- las otras dos jóvenes tenían una expresión de sorpresa, no entendían el porque de la propuesta de la ojiazul.

-¿de que serviría eso?- la de las coletas fue la primera en preguntar.

-vamos, seria divertido- terminando de decir esto, Ino le susurro al oído de la otra rubia – así podemos convencer a Kiba de que invite a Hinata, para que trate de distraerse y olvidarse de ese baka- la ojiverde al fin comprendió las intenciones de su amiga y se puso de su lado.

-de acuerdo Ino, hagámoslo. Pero solo si Hinata acepta- la ojiperla levanto la vista sumamente sorprendida solo para encontrarse a sus dos amigas viéndola con ojos de cachorrito.

La joven dudaba, pero después pensó _"nadie quera ir al baile con migo, así que a final de cuentas no tendré que ir"_.

-Esta bien- ambas rubias sonrieron – demo… si nadie me invita no voy a ir- la otras dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza. Ahora solo debían convencer a Kiba de invitar a la ojiperla, pero en eso algo que nadie esperaba ocurrió:

Alguien atrás de Hinata tosió para llamar su atención. Al voltear la ojiperla quedo atrapada en medio de dos ojos negros totalmente contrarios a los suyos y entonces las palabras que pronuncio el joven dejaron a todos los presentes en estado de shock…

-¿Quieres ir al bailes con migo?-

*º*º*º*º*

bueno eso fue todo

gracias por leerlo y se los agradeceria mas si dejan reviews jejejeje

ya que ellos me motivan a mejorar y actualizar mas rapido ^-^

bueno voy a contestar os que me dejaron en el primer capi:

**.x: **ahh ya la habias leido en NU, entonses ¿eres Della la del cub de fans de sasuhina?. jejeje me encanta dejar con la intriga para que los lectores quieran mas.

**Mazii-chan: **que bueno que mi fic te ayudo a salir del aburrimiento, por que eso significa que te gusto. Tienes razon Naruto es un baka, y no a Hinata no e gusta Sasuke (todavia) esque me encantan los amores lentos y esta fic sera asi.

**Mel17: **me alegra que te gustara el capi. Tienes razon Hinata hiso un buen esfuerzo, pero nimodo, yo tampoco le podria sostener la mirada me daria cosa, es que sus ojos son tan misteriosos, y frios me encantan!

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**: mi tambien ama es SasuHina, verdad que aparte de que se ven lindos juntos no se te hace que entre ellos se complementan bueno eso creo yo.

**FEGA**: gracias pero apenas es la primera fic que escribo, pero si me esforce para ser detallada y que se entendiera ^-^. Cuando quiero que algo salga bien le hecho machas ganas, pero aveces a flogera me hace las cosas mas dificiles. Sii me encantan las perejas raras! especialmente esas tres. Gaara e Ino se ven tan lindos juntos y en cuanto a Itachi y Temari esa fue cortesia de una amiga y no se me encanto (y yo le pegue el SasuHina XD). si quieres saber que onda con la famili de Hinata pues tendras que seguir leyendo jejeje.

**layill**: que bueno que te parecio interesante, al principio dudaba en publicarla pero mia amigas me apoyaron y tambien con la ayuda de DarkAmy chan la subi, espero que sigas dejando reviews

**DarkAmy-chan: **si tu fuiste la que me idujo a hacerlo XD, espero que la sigas leyendo ok.

**marii-hyuuga**: asi que tambien eres capricornio que genial!!. si el ItaTema me encanta, (pero me gusta mas el SasuHina) se ven indos juntos y creo que hacen linda pareja, aunque creo que esta es imposible que se realice T-T.

**june-li**: que feliz soy ya van muchas personas a as que les parece interesante! y claro que Gaara hara pareja con Ino, soo que va a estar batallosa jejeje. es buena tu propuesta de que sean una pareja que se pelea por todo, pero creo que eso no va con la personaidad de Gaara, el es como mas serio y frio, detodos modos gracias.

**Zarita:** gracias por leerla me pone muy contenta el hecho de que te haya gustado. si ya se vieron y hasta sus miradas como que se conectaron jejeje, pero ese codazo... bueno plis sigue leyendola.

Gracias, o pense que iva a tener 3 o 4 reviews pero tuve mas! oh si que inda es la vida.

tratare de actuaizar e jueves o el viernes de a proxima semana me voy

zayonara!


	3. trato entre hermanos

**_los personajes de Naruto no son mios, le pertencen a Kishimoto-sama_**

-blablabla- dialogos

"blablabla" pensamientos

*-*-*-*-*-*- cambio de escena

**Capitulo 3:**

Alguien atrás de Hinata tosió para llamar su atención. Al voltear la ojiperla quedo atrapada en medio de dos ojos negros totalmente contrarios a los suyos y entonces las palabras que pronuncio el joven dejaron a todos los presentes en estado de shock…

-¿Quieres ir al bailes con migo?-

La joven ojiperla estaba muy sorprendida, no sabia que hacer. Abría sus labios tratando de pronunciar una frase la que fuera, pero no salía nada de su boca. La verdad es que nunca se le había presentado una situación así.

El joven aun seguía esperando un poco impaciente la repuesta de la peliazul.

La Hyuuga volteo su cabeza para poder mirar a sus amigas en busca de apoyo. Ambas miraban desconcertadas la escena, pero la ojiazul en cuanto noto que su amiga se había volteado, puso una sonrisa maliciosa recordándole a la ojiblanco la promesa que habían hecho. Entonces tomo aire se voltio tratando de enfrentar a esos ojos negros que la miraban impacientes, mas no pudo, bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba y contesto en voz baja, para que solo el ojinegro y sus amigas pudieran oírlo.

-s-si, acepto ir con-ntigo Uchiha-san- se encontraba nerviosa, después de todo aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, uno de los chicos mas codiciados del instituto quería ir al baile ¡con ella! _"pero aun así, yo no quiero ir con el" _pensó, ella aun quería ir con el rubio hiperactivo _"pero una promesa es una promesa, supongo"_.

**-**llámame por mi nombre- dijo de manera fría el joven azabache- no me gustan las formalidades-

-de acuerdo Sasuke-kun- dijo aun con las mejillas encendidas. El pelinegro estaba un poco desconcertado por lo que pasaba. El esperaba que después de hacerle la proposición ella saltaría como una loca gritando que si a todo pulmón para que todos se enteraran, pero no, ella había tardado en responder, dudo su respuesta y busco el apoyo de sus amigas, además lo había llamado por su apellido y no Sasuke-kun como todas sus molestas fans. Pero al final de cuentas había aceptado, lo cual significaba que si era otra fan mas, o eso creía el.

-yo te avisare cuando y donde nos veremos para ponernos de acuerdo- la de ojos blancos solo asintió una vez en señal de que entendía.

Una vez que esto termino el azabache dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse dijo una ultima cosa.

-por cierto, dile a tu amiga, la de las coletas que mi hermano quiere ir con ella al baile- dicho esto comenzó a caminar a la salida perdiéndose entre los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

-Tu planeaste esto ¿verdad Ino?-dijo de manera acusadora la de ojos verdes

-¿yo?- dijo mientras se apuntaba con su dedo indice –claro que no, como podria haber convencido a los hermanos Uchiha de invitarlas al baile-

-tienes razon- afirmo la ojiperla-ellos son muy frios y serios como para haber aceptado algo como eso- termino muy convencida.

-entonces ¿Por qué nos invitaron?- pregunto Temari-y no me digan que fue por que les gustamos, por que ni hablamos con ellos ni nada-

-no lo se, lo unico que se esque ¡No es justo!- grito a todo pulmon la de ojos azules llamando la atencion de las personas que pasaban por ahí- ustedes ya tiene pareja y ¡yo no!- la joven no entendia su mala suerte y eso la frustraba.

-no te preocupes Ino-chan- la tranquilizo Hinata-eres una de las chicas mas lindas que conosco y seguro de que muchos planean invitarte-dijo con una de sus tiernas sonrisas haciendo que a la Yamanaka le invadiera un sentimiento de ternura.

-¡Hinata-sama!- se oyo que alguien gritaba desde la puerta de salida, una voz que la aludida reconocio al instante

-me tengo que ir- les dijo a ambas rubias mientras dava una pequeña reverencia y corria hasta donde su primo se encontraba.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El dia del joven azabache habia trascurrido de una manera molesta según su opinion. En todas las clases Karin y Sakura se la pasaban acosandolo y peliando entre ellas. En el descanzo tuvo que irse detrás de unos salones para que no lo encontraran.

A la hora de irse el salio rapido de su Salon y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. El azabache mayor estaba platicando con sus amigos Deidara y Pein. El primero era alto, cabello rubio y largo que estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo mientras que un mechon del mismo cubrian uno de sus ojos azules. El segundo tambien era alto, de cabello anaranjado perinado en picos, ojos extrañamente morados y numerosos pircings en su cara.

Antes de llegar con ellos Sasuke sintio como 2 personas se le colgaban, una en cada hombro.

-Sasuke-kun- gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas que tenian pricionero al azabache

-quitense- dijo el aludido mientas trataba de safar sus brazos

-claro, pero dile a esta frentona que iras al baile conmigo- dijo desidida y melosa la de lentes.

-¡no es cierto pelo de escobeta!, ¿verdad que iras al baile con migo?- respondio la pelirosa

-no ire al baile con ninguna de ustedes, es mas no ire al baile, asi que dejenme empaz- contesto mientras se zafaba del agarre de ambas jovenes y continuaba con su camino.

Cuando llego hasta donde se encontraban su hermano y sus amigos ellos lo saludaron despues Itachi les dijo que necesitaba hablar con Sasuke a solas ellos se despidieron y se fueron hacia la salida.

-de que quieres hablar- dijo friamente el azabache menor

-escuche que les decias a esas dos chicas que no ivas a ir el baile- dijo con semblante serio

-si ¿y?- contesto sin tomarle importancia a lo que decia su hermano mayor

-Sasuke, eres un Uchiha. Eres uno de los herederos de una de las compañias mas poderosas de el pais, deves de ir a ese baile- dijo aun seriamente

-Hmph, ¿que tiene quer la empresa con ese estupido baile?- dijo sin entender a que se referia

-ingenuo y tonto hermanito- le dice mientras movia su cabeza de una lado a otro cambiando su actitud seria por una un poco juguetona, pero esta duro poco ya que lo volteo a ver a los ojos de manera muy dura –tienes que ir a los eventos para conocer personas que en el futuro pueden llegar a convertirse en empresarios o en grandes profesionistas o que son herederos de alguna compañía y que te pueden hecer favores. Asi que tienes que ir por la empresa deacuerdo- termino

-la empresa no me importa-dijo con mirada retadora

-te recuerdo que tu forma de vida es asi gracias ella, asi que si no quieres perderla tendras que ir - el azabache mayor se sentia victorioso, pensaba que habia acorralado a su hermano, mas este lo sorprendio.

-hmph, has lo que quieras, pero no voy a ir con una molesta fan mia a un tonto baile solo por una empresa que no me importa- el joben se oia firme y desidido. No estaba dispuesto a pasar toda una noche con una chica fastidiosa que solo gritaria ¡Sasuke-kun! Sin parar y el dia siguiente no se le despegaria, no señor, aparte el era orgulloso y no iva a perder contra su hermano.

-yo nunca dije que tenias que ir con una fan tuya- dijo mientras sonreia –puedes ir con alguna chica que no sea una de las acosadoras que te persiguen.

-no ire- dijo terminando la conversacion, mas su hermano aun tenia una az bajo la manga.

-de acuerdo, no vayas- esto confundio a el menor de los Uchiha, el conocia a Itachi y sabia que nunca se daria por vencido tan repidamente –pero, piensalo bien, el baile sera a mas tardar la proxima semana, ¿estas dispuesto a soportar a todas esas locas pidiendote que vayas con ellas durante todo ese tiempo?- Sasuke ya sabia a donde se dirigia su hermano, y odiaba admitirlo pero el tenia razon- o podrias invitar a alguien que no sea tu fan y asi te ahorrarias el ser fastidiado.

-y se puede saber a ¿quien conoces que no sea fan nuestra?, aparte de tu amiga Konan- ahí es donde el plan de Itachi fallaba, o eso pensaba el azabache menor.

-pues hay algunas, pero la mayoria tienen novio, mmm, talvez podria ser…- Sasuke estaba apunto de irse, hasta que su hermano hablo denuevo- Hyuuga Hinata- el joben se paro de golpe conocia ese nombre, mas nunca se le paso por la mente invitarla a ella.

-¿Hyuuga Hinata?- repitio

-asi es- dijo con una sonrisa –tengo entendido que esta en tu clase, aparte nunca la he visto acosandote, fastidiandote, y nunca esta cuando la bolita de fans se junta, entonses he de suponer que no anda detrás de ti-

-quieres que vaya al baile con ella- dijo el ojinegro menor

-asi es, piensalo, te quitarias de encima a todas tus fans por una semana, y he escuchado que la Hyuuga es callada, asi que no te molestara, y puedes ir, bailar un par de canciones y luego se van- ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente, como conpitiendo, hasta que Sasuke desvio la mirada e Itachi lo interpreto como una victoria.

-de acurdo, pero yo escojere con quien iras al baile- con ese ultimo argumento la sonrrisa de victoria del mayor se esfumo, pero sabia que esa era la unica forma de que su hermano sediera asi que se resigno.

-esta bien, entonses es un trato- le extendio la mano a su hermano que la estracho con fuerza y asi sellaron su pacto.

-bien-dijo soltando la mano de su hermano mayor-mañana que la vea la invito-

-por que no la invitas de una vez- dijo mirando hacia su deracha

-por que lo mas seguro es que ya se haya ido-dijo con ironia el azabache

-no se ha ido, de hecho la estoy viendo- señalo con su mirada a la ojiperla, esta se encontraba de espalda con sus amigas.

-hmph, como sea- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en direccion a la joben.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La peliazul caminaba muy distraida al lado de su primo. Ya habia chocado con un poste y habia tropezado 2 veces, pero parecia que no le importaba.

-Hinata-sama, se encuentra bien- dijo preocupado el castaño, su prima era torpe, pero no tanto.

-ehh, eto.. no es nada- dijo poniendo una sonrisa falsa que desde luego no convencio al ojiblanco.

-se que estas mintiendo, vamos puedes confiar en mi- la peliazul no era buena mintiendo, haci que se decidio por decir la verdad.

-es que estoy preocupada por el baile- dijo mientras se ponia roja recordando lo que habia pasado momentos atrás.

-tranquila, se que encontraras pareja, despues de todo eres una chica muy linda- esas palabras hicieron que la joven se sonrrojara hasta verse tan roja como un tomate.

-eto, ya tengo pareja- dijo en un susurro , esperando que su primo no la oyera, pero para su desgracias si la habia escuchado.

-¿enserio? ¿Quien? – pregunto impaciente. Hinata estaba cada vez mas nerviosa ya que no sabia que reaccion tendria su primo al saber quien era el que la habia invitado. Asi que respiro profundo y dijo el nombre:

-Uchiha Sasuke- su primo se paro derrepente, haciendo que ella tambien.

-¡¿Cómo que vas a ir con un Uchiha?!- grito asustando a su prima.

**...0**

holaaa!!

¿como estan? espero que muy bien jejejeje

ya me habia tardado un poco en subir la conti. Espero que les haya gustado ^-^

por favor dejen comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, preguntas de acuerdo

contestare sus reviews:

**Mazii-chan**: jejeje deveras te hice saltar de la silla? que genial. Contestando a tu pregunta, planeaba dejar a Naruto con Sakura, pero la pelirosa va a sufrir un poco jejejeje. Y si los amores lentos son los mejores.

**FEGA: **tienes razon, lo mas seguro es que la mayoria sepa, o imagine quien invito a Hinata jejejeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, cosas como esas hacen que escribir valga la pena (que cursi y tonto se oyo XD). No te adelantare si iran juntos al baile o no, solo dire que Sakura sufrira jajajaja(risa malvada).

**.x: **sabia que te habia visto en NU. Segun yo si estabas en el FC, deverias revisar la lista de miembros para ver si estas, y si no apuntate!!.

**Zarita: **yo creo que muchos sospecharon que era Sasuke y tenian razon jeje. tienes razon Kakashi nunca cambiara, pero apoco tu no te has perdido en el sendero de la vida XD

**yue yuna: **no me tarde tanto o si?. que bueno que te paresca interesante, no olvides seguirte pasando por aqui ok.

**Mel17: **ese es el punto que uno se emocione con lo que pasa jejeje. gracias por leer mi fic.

**june-li: **me encanta tomar por sorpresa o dejar con la intriga a las personas. la peticion si devi haberla detallado mejor jejeje, pero gracias por asermelo natar, asi no se me olvidara detallar bien jejejeje.

**Dark Amy-chan: **te deje picada? genial!. gracias por apoyarme, deveras que me sirve mucho ^-^

**anju-sama2009: **que bueno que te gusto y que se te haga que tiene futuro, eso me anima jejejeje. estabas de infraganti, ojala que no te hayan atrapado XD.

**Naomi-chan Uchiha: **tus plegarias fueron escuchadas jejeje. Y la vida aunque no sea tan hermosa tiene sus momentos de felicidad^^. gracias por el alago.

**layill: **deveras que si mis amigas y DarkAmy chan no me hubieran alentado no lu hubiera subido jejejeje. siendote sinsera Karin y Sakura me caen mal (sin ofender a los fans de ellas, ya que esa es mi opinion) y si el pobre Sasuke devio ser muy malo como para merecer eso. y como puedes ver si fue Sasuke el que la invito, y todo por itachi jejeje. gracias por estarte pendiente.

**zaki-chan:** como ya he dicho muchass vecess me encanta dejar con la intriga, eso hace que quieras mas. No quiero matar a nadie haci que seguire escribiendo jejeje. Tambien te mandu un abrazote espero que te la hayas pasado bien.

**Pamelix: **espero que la conti te haya gustado, me tomo mucho trabajo encontrar la razon por la que Sasuke invito a Hinata, espero que te haya parecido bien.

**Selyna Kou: **lo se, Naruto es un Baka jejejeje, pero es muy despistado asi que no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la ojiperla. sii ganara mucho mas de lo que pierde kukuku.

**hitomi black dark:** me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia :D. realmente piensas que escribo bien? kyaa gracias!.

**: **gracias por tu Review que bueno que te gusta la historia hasta ahora, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios.

gracias a todos por sus comentarios, deveras me hacen muy feliz!.

espero que sigan leyendo, y que recomienden la fic por favor

bueno me despido tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda

zayonara!!


	4. Reacciones

Holaaa!!  
Aqui le dejo el siguiente capitulo.

Perdon por la demora, pero la inspiracion venia y se iva XD

_Los personajes de Naruto no son mios T-T son de Kishimoto-sama!__**  
**_  
les aclaro lo de siempre:

-Dialogos-  
_"Pensamiento"__  
_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* cambio de escena

espero que les guste:

Capitulo 4

-Uchiha Sasuke- Neji se paró de repente, haciendo que ella también.

-¡¿Vas a ir con un Uchiha?!-

La joven de cabellos azulinos dio un sobresalto, ya que la reacción de su primo la asusto

-Ni-niisan- fue todo lo que pudo decir, la verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Hinata, ¿el te pidió que lo acompañaras? – dijo un poco más calmado, a lo que la joven solo asintió, pero aun asi molesto, después de todo lo que les hizo esa familia, pero sabía que su prima era una persona bondadosa e ingenua, y a lo mejor no supo decir que no a la proposición del Uchiha.

-Lo, lo lamento- pronuncio en un susurro la ojiperla- Yo, yo tenía que cumplir mi promesa-

-¿Qué promesa?- pregunto

-Eto… - se encontraba dudosa, y la verdad no sabía el porqué, después de todo era su decisión, su primo no tenia por que enojarse, pero aun así se encontraba nerviosa, así que decidió soltarlo de una vez- Temari, Ino y yo prometimos ir con el primero que nos invitara- su primo nomas la observaba. La joven no podía descubrir las emociones de sus ojos.

- Y el Uchiha fue el primero en hacerlo- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. La peliazul solo asintió –¿Cuando hicieron esa promesa?- la cuestiono.

-A la hora de salida- respondió ya más calmada, no entendía el por qué de la pregunta

-¿A qué hora te lo pidió?- dijo pensativo

-A la hora de salida- repitió. El castaño no entendía bien.

-¿Te lo pidió después de que hicieron esa promesa?- la joven volvió a asentir. Esa situación era rara, no solo por el hecho de que un Uchiha le hubiera pedido a una Hyuuga ir al baile, sino que además parecía que se había asegurado de que su prima le fuera a dar un sí. Algo no andaba bien y él lo descubriría.

-Niisan- susurro la joven sacando al ojiblanco de sus pensamientos.

-Continuemos Hinata-sama- Ella lo obedeció y siguieron caminando.

Ambos jóvenes vivían a solo unas cuantas cuadras de distancia. Tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir juntos en un mismo apartamento, pero como ambos querían privacidad, decidieron que cada uno tendría el suyo, después de todo, el dinero no era problema para ellos.

Después de unos minutos de caminata a solas Hinata llego a su "hogar". Abrió la puerta para poder entrar y se encontró con una profunda oscuridad. Las ventanas cerradas y el lugar vacio…nadie la esperaba.

Camino hasta su habitación. Al entrar se tiro sobre su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir un poco. Había sido un día difícil, y todavía no se acababa, pero en lo que llevaba este Naruto ya la había rechazado indirectamente, había entrado en depresión, había aceptado ir al baile con alguien a quien no quería por culpa de una promesa que hizo con sus amigas y por su vergüenza no se puso a pensar en las cosas y su primo la regaño. Definitivamente las cosas no podían empeorar.

Abrió los ojos. No podía dormir, así que decidió comer algo.

Una vez en la cocina se preparo un sándwich, y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja. La verdad no tenia ganas de cocinar algo muy elaborado, asi que hizo lo primero que pensó.

Se sentó en el sillón que había en su sala. Puso el plato con su comida, y su vaso encima de la mesa de centro y prendió la televisión, esta se encontraba enfrente de ella. Mientras le daba mordidas al lonche y bebía pequeños tragos de su jugo, le cambiaba a los canales. No había nada bueno en la tele.

Camino de nuevo a la cocina para lavar los trastes, pero antes de llegar observo el librero que tenia a un lado de la puerta de la cocina. En él se encontraban 3 fotos en unos hermosos marcos con diseños de flores color plata. En la primera estaban Temari, Ino y ella, en una fiesta de disfraces en la que se habían ido de nekos. Ambas rubias sonreían y la ojiperla se encontraba sonrojada, pero feliz.

En la segunda se encontraba ella de nuevo, con un enorme peluche de un perro blanco peludo y al lado de su querido primo Neji. Esa es la tomaron en un festival de la escuela. El peluche se lo había ganado el y se lo obsequio.

Al ver la tercera, de los ojos de Hinata brotaron un par de cristalinas lagrimas. En la foto se encontraban ella, su hermana, su padre y su madre, en un día de campo que habían hecho por su cumpleaños. Todos sonreirán felices, incuso su padre. La ojiperla sintió como le faltaban las fuerzas. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando veía aquel retrato, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, el dolor no desaparecía.

-O-okasan, otosan, onechan- susurro con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos. –Perdónenme…-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los hermanos Uchiha acababan de salir del instituto e iban camino hacia su casa.

-No me dijiste que te contesto la Hyuuga, Sasuke- dijo el azabache mayor con aire de suficiencia

-Hmph, ¿tú qué crees?- le respondió de manera fría.

- Lo dices como si te hubiera rechazado- Itachi, se sentía victorioso, después de todo su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Por cierto, ya tienes pareja- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hermano lo escuchara

¿Quién?- pregunto

-Sabaku No Temari- La duda invadió al mayor

-Me parece una buena elección. Pero pensé que escogerías a alguien más para vengarte -

-No te emociones Itachi. La escogí a ella porque es amiga de la Hyuuga

-¿Solo por eso?- ahora estaba más confundido aun, no entendía las intenciones de su Ototo.

- Así es- el tono de voz que uso reflejaba lo poco que le importaba ese asunto

-De acurdo-

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a una gran mansión blanca. Esa era la casa de la familia Uchiha.

Al entrar el menor se dirigió a su habitación, esta se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, a mano derecha, la segunda puerta.

Su habitación estaba pintada de color azul oscuro, pero había una pared blanca. Tenía un librero, una computadora nueva, una cama matrimonia, con un edredón negro y también había otra puerta donde se encontraba el baño.

Lo primero al entrar, fue tirar su mochila en el suelo y acostarse en la cama, con los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

Estaba muy fastidiado, ahora tenía que aguantar a una chica tras de él con la excusa de que Iván a ir a ese tonto baile junto.

-Estúpido Itachi- aun no entendía como lo convenció. Tal vez fue el hecho de que creyó que a lo mejor esa Hyuuga era diferente, o tal vez solo quería que su hermano lo dejara en paz. Sea lo que sea, ya no había marcha atrás.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro. _"Hmph, al menos me quitare a esas molestas fans de encima por un tiempo", _pensó antes de quedarse dormido. Ciertamente aquella noche no había podido dormir por las pesadillas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de la Hyuuga, se oía una alarma sonar.

La joven de cabellos azulinos empezaba a despertarse de ese profundo sueño, en el que no había descansado nada. Apago la alarma de su celular y fue a darse un baño para poder despertar.

Una vez terminado, cepillo su cabello y lo dejo suelto, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter azul marino que le quedaba grande, unos zapatos azules y sus lentes de lectura. A ella no le gustaba exhibir su cuerpo, por lo que procuraba que su ropa le quedara un poco más grande, para poder esconderlo.

Esa mañana no tenía hambre, así que sin más salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la escuela.

En el transcurso se encontró como siempre a su primo Neji. Lo saludo y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Esa mañana ambos se encontraban muy silenciosos. La joven pensó que sería por lo del día anterior, así que decidió no intentar entablar una conversación, además de todo, a ella no le molestaba el silencio.

Una vez en la escuela ambos se separaron para ir a sus salones. En el camino la ojiperla pensaba en que haría cuando viera al Uchiha. La verdad no sabía si saludarlo, o ignorarlo, o cómo reaccionar si le hablaba, pero de una cosa estaba segura, ese sería una día difícil.

Al entrar al salón se dirigió a la parte de atrás, donde estaban sus amigas. Las saludo con un gesto con la mano, para después ocupar su lugar junto a ellas, pero no pudo sentarse, ya que su amiga ojiazul se puso a gritar a todo pulmón y la agarro de los brazos y le dio de volantín.

-¡Hinata-chan!- grito mientras le daba más vueltas -¡Estoy tan feliz!-

-Me alegro Ino-chan, pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver a sus amigas felices.

-Ya tengo con quien ir al baile- dijo mientras ambas paraban de dar vueltas –Adivina con quien-

-Mmm no lo sé ¿con quién?- pregunto la ojiperla

-Con mi hermano- contesto la de las coletas quitándole las palabras de la boca a la otra rubia

- Yo quería decirle- dijo haciendo un puchero la ojiazul – No es justo-

-¿Con Gaara-san?- pregunto dudosa la Hyuuga – Estoy muy feliz por ti Ino-chan- Realmente la peliazul se sentía sumamente feliz por su amiga, por lo menos ella iría con quien quería.

-¡Gracias!- la Yamanaka exhibió una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas. Todavía no podía creer que lo que estaba pasando.

-No te emociones tanto Ino, recuerda el por qué te invito- dijo la ojiverde rompiendo las esperanzas de la rubia.

-Que mala eres, al menos déjame disfrutarlo-

- ¿Porque…te invito?- pregunto Hinata.

-Así es, mi hermano la invito para cuidarme- dijo un poco fastidiada la de las coletas.

La de ojos blancos solo se veía confundida, así que la ojiverde decidió darle una explicación más detallada.

–Veras, lo que paso fue que cuando le dije que iría al baile con Itachi el se molesto un poco por que el es un poco sobreprotector, entonces le dije que no se preocupara, que sabia cuidarme sola, y el simplemente me respondió: "Yo también iré al baile, así que te estaré cuidando para que no hagas nada malo". – Lo ultimo lo dijo imitando la manera seria de hablar de su hermano- Le dije que si iba al baile entonces tendría que ser con una persona cercana a mí, para que pudiera cuidarme, pero que eso era imposible. Por eso esta mañana invito a Ino, e independientemente de las intenciones que tenga mi hermano, tuvo que decir que sí. Pero parece que a ella no le importa en lo absoluto-

-Claro que me importa- dijo un tanto melancólica la aludida- Demo, no pude negarme, aparte, el se dará cuenta de que yo no soy alguien a quien puede utilizar-

-Ino-chan- dijo la ojiverde sorprendida. No pensó que detrás de toda esa felicidad que tenía se escondían esos sentimientos

-Así que en el baile, hare que Gaara este lo mas lejos de ti Temari- dijo cambiando su ánimo de serio a juguetón, lo cual sol provoco risas en sus amigas. –Además, así tal vez pueda conocerlo más y el a mi- dijo esperanzada- Y así podría tomarme enserio en el futuro- Hinata y Temari solo la veían con gotitas en la frente.

Las tres continuaron con su plática hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver al menor de los Uchihas entrando al salón. Como siempre el llegaba pocos minutos antes de que empezara la clase, pero como el maestro que les tocaba a esa hora era Kakashi-sensei, nadie se preocupaba demasiado por llegar a tiempo.

El joven azabache se dirigió al único asiento disponible que quedaba, y ese era para la mala suerte de la ojiperla, el que está a su lado.

El se sentó en aquel lugar vacio, no la volteo a ver ni le dirigió la palabra, cosa que le provoco un poco de alivio a la Hyuuga, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar.

Después de aproximadamente 20 minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver al impuntual sensei que tenían.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que cuando venia para acá una maestra se cayó y yo…- pero no pudo terminar de decir su excusa, ya que el Uzumaki empezó a gritarle.

-¡Otra vez llega tarde Kakashi-sensei!- En el rostro del peliplateado solo se podía ver una gotita -¡es un irresponsable!-

-De acuerdo, como les decía entonces la maestra se cayó- continuo el profesor

-¡No me ignore!- el rubio estaba muy molesto no le gustaba que lo ignoraran.

Pero en eso la ojijade, que se encontraba a un lado del rubio, le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras le gritaba que se callara.

-Ya puede continuar Kakashi-sensei, Naruto ya no lo interrumpirá- dijo con voz dulce, para luego posar su mirada en Naruto y cambiar su expresión, hasta parecerse a la de una película de terror -¿Verdad Naruto?- el ojiazul, que se encontraba paralizado por el miedo, solo asintió.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, quería informarles que el baile será este sábado a las nueve de la noche. Así que vayan buscando pareja.- Automáticamente después de haber dicho esto, las miradas de una pelirroja y una pelirosa se centraron en el joven de ojos azabaches.

Después de eso el peliplateado comenzó su clase, como era costumbre después de su excusa.

A la hora del descanso, todos se preparaban para salir del salón e ir a comer sus almuerzos. Pero para dos chicas era la oportunidad de conseguir a su pareja de baile, o eso era lo que creían.

-Sasuke-kun- pronuncio muy dulcemente la de ojos rojos

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo frio e indiferente el aludido. Aunque ya sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-Ayer, creo que estabas muy presionado por ser el primer día de clases, y no me pudiste responder bien, así que, por que no vamos al baile juntos - El Uchiha no sabía que es lo que le molestaba mas, la melosa voz con la que hablaba o sus palabras.

-No- respondió sin pensarlo

-Pero, Sasuke, dame una oportunidad, onegai- pidió suplicante

-Zanahoria deja de humillarte, que no ves que Sasuke-kun no quiere ir contigo, por que el ira conmigo, ¿verdad que si?- dijo mirando al azabache con ojos de perrito.

-No- respondió de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Karin - Ya tengo pareja – todo lo había dicho sin modificar la seriedad de su rostro. La poca fe y esperanza que les quedaba a sus dos más insistentes fans se acabo.

El joven se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la de ojos blancos.

-Quiero hablar contigo- le dijo a la joven peliazul una vez que estuvo enfrente de ella. A la joven le empezó a dar un ataque de nervios. El momento había llegado, tendría que hablar con aquel joven de ojos fríos.

-Hai- pronuncio en un susurro mientras se levantaba de su lugar lentamente.

-Sígueme- Entonces el menor de los Uchihas salió del salón junto con una nerviosa peliazul, dejando atrás a dos sorprendidas y molestas fans.

-------------------

Bueno hasta aqui se los dejo.  
Tratare de actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada, por que despues me dicen mentirosa jejejejeje.

A todo aquel que sea fan de Gaara no me maten. Lo puse asi por que necesitaba que invitara a Ino y aparte les aseguro que cambiara con el tiempo, bueno eso espero XD

bueno me pondre a contestar Reviews:

Mazii-chan: Si, a mi tambien me alegra que haya sido Sasuke ^^. Lamento si no te gusta mucho el NaruSaku, pero es la unica que me "agrada" para Naruto, despues de Ino y ella ya esta ocupada. El capi fue corto lo se, en el proximo intentare que sea mas largo!

Naomi-chan Uchiha: Aunque lo haga por obligacio, eso cambiara con el tiempo jejejejeje, aparte necesitaban una excusa para conocerse. Me alegra que te alivie aunque sea un poco la drepresion jejejeje.

FEGA: Gracias por tu opinion!!. Eto... respecto a Hiashi, pues el solo aparecerá en uno que otro flsh back.

layill: Siendo sincera, al principio no encontraba una forma de que Sasuke invitara a Hinata, pero luego me llego la inspiracion jejejeje. A mi me gusta el ItaTema y por eso los puse junto, aparte me exigieron ponerlos juntos ^^ (eso fue cortesia de una amiga). No tienes una idea de lo mucho que me gusta dejar ansiosas a las personas (Mansy: malvada ¬¬) jejejejeje. Espero que el capi te haya gustado.

yue yuna: Me tarde un rato, pero al fin actualice, espero que te haya gustado.

Cami-shama: Mmmm no me gusta complicársela mucho a Sasuke jejejejeje. Espero que te haya agradado.

Selyna Kou: sii, Sasuke esta equibocado, pero con el tiempo se dara cuenta jejejeje. Tienes razon Neji es un escandaloso, creo que lo puse como el tipico primo sobreprotector XD. Me gusta el ShikaTema, pero tambien el ItaTema, y una amiga mia me obligo, digo, convencio de ponerlos juntos ^-^

marjugagu: Es cierto, es una torpe, pero me encanta que lo sea jejejejeje.

hitomi black dark: Gracias por el cumplido deveras y por recomendar el fic!. Lamento cortarle en lo mas interesante, no se por que lo hago, supongo que es una costumbre (Mandy: aparte de que te encanta dejar en la duda a las personas¬¬) si tambien jejejeje. Tratare de cuidar mi ortografia, pero a veces se me complica XD, gracias por el consejo.

Dark Amy-chan: Si, fue Sasuke jejeje, y aunque todo haya sido por Itachi, de algunlado devian empezar. El baile traera consecuencas de todos tipos!!

: que bueno que te gusto, y gracias por la suerte jejeje.

beatifulGirl100: jejejeje la historia te hizo correr? Genial!!. Haci que ya sospechaba que Itachi estaba metido en esto, no encontré otra excusa para que la invitara XD. ¿Mi edad? pues... te lo dire por Pm jejejeje, pero solo a ti jejejeje. Ya me habian dicho antes que le corto en lo mas interesante, es que asi el lecto quier mas ^-^ Cualquiera puede hacerlo, solo debes tener autocontrol para no querer decir lo que sucederá a continuación.

Pamelix: Gracias por el alago, que bueno que te gusto. Mmm no hubo demaciada accion en este capi, pero en el que viene si pondre!!, bueno nomas poquita por que deven conocerse poco a poco.

: sii los Uchihas son tan Sexys jejejeje, me encantan!!. Yo creo que Temari e Ino quedan muy bien como amigas de Hinata, que bueno que tu tambien lo creas ^^

betsy: Kiba tambien esta muy bien XD, pero me gustan mas los hermanos Uhihas *¬* jejejejeje. Yo tambien soy un poco timida con la gente que no conosco, pero con mis amigas...ni quien me aguante!!. Tratare de hacerlos mas largos, pero no me salen y eso es frustrante T-T, espero y te sigas pasando.

Creo que esos son todos, si me falto alguien porfa diganme  
Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, tomatazos jejejeje y preguntas.  
Y recomienden el fic, eso me haria muy feliz!!!

Bueno se cuidan mucho  
Zayonara!!


	5. Aclarando las cosas

**Capitulo 5**

**Aclarando las cosas**

-Sígueme- Entonces el menor de los Uchihas salió del salón junto con una nerviosa peliazul, dejando atrás a dos sorprendidas y molestas fans.

Este la llevo a la parte de atrás de los salones. Ese lugar normalmente estaba vacío y le gustaba, ya que ahí lo molestaban sus fans y sabía que podría hablar con la Hyuuga sin que los interrumpieran.

-¿De qué quería hablar, Uchiha-san?- dijo ella tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque estaba muy nerviosa por encontrarse a solas con ese muchacho de ojos fríos.

-Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre- le respondió en tono indiferente a la chica.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-san- La ojiblanco quería terminar de una vez con todo esto. No soportaba la presión que sentía.

El joven azabache se sentía frustrado porque ella usara el san. No le gustaban las formalidades, pero no eso lo arreglaría luego.

-Solo quiero dejarte claro que porque vayamos a ir al baile juntos, no significa que seamos amigos, ni nada- La chica solo asintió. Ya se esperaba esto. No era posible que él quisiera su amistad así.

El esperaba que ella replicara o que se desmoronara en suplicas, sobre que ellos podrían tratar de convivir mas, o algo. Pero no, ella lo estaba aceptando muy bien. Tal vez eso significaba que no era su fan después de todo.

-¿Po-por que me in-invitaste?- pregunto la joven decepcionándose a sí misma por haber tartamudeado. Pensaba que eso solo le pasaba con el Uzumaki, pero al parecer se equivoco. El de ojos negros la intimidaba y por ello no se sentía segura al estar con él.

-Hmph, para que esas molestas dejaran de fastidiarme- La chica se sorprendió ante su sinceridad. A él no le importaba si con eso lastimaba sus sentimientos, y la verdad lo había logrado. No es que le gustara aquel chico ni nada, pero le dolía aquel hecho.

Pero… ¿De qué se quejaba?, ella solo había aceptado ir con el por una promesa, así que de cierta manera estaban a mano.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la Hyuuga al pensar en eso.

Sasuke estaba confundido. ¿Por qué reía? Era acaso que se reía de que la estuviera utilizando. Se le quedo mirando fijamente en busca de cualquier otra expresión que le dijera el porqué de sus reacciones, pero no encontraba nada.

Ella se sentía nerviosa. El Uchiha no dejaba de mirarla y eso la hacía sentir como desnuda. Esos profundos ojos negros la atrapaban, le demostraban todo y a la vez tampoco, como si reflejaran el alma del azabache. Triste, llena de soledad, pero a la vez fuerte y decidida.

La peliazul salió de su trance al oír de nuevo la voz del joven.

-Te recogeré el sábado a las 8:30, y no te retrases o me iré sin ti- Ella solo dijo un leve hai y se dispuso a irse, pero sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo y le impedía avanzar.

-¿Pa-pasa algo Sasuke-san?- pregunto un tanto confundida por la acción del joven.

El la jalo hacia su cuerpo para después susurrarle algo al oído

- No uses el san, es molesto- dijo con tono un tanto seductor, haciendo que su aliento rozara la suave piel de ella. La chica solo asintió mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y su respiración se aceleraba por la cercanía de él.

Después de eso la libero del agarre y ella se fue lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar. Sin duda un poco más y se hubiera desmayado.

Sasuke, aunque no le gustaba mucho convivir con las mujeres de su edad, no le desagradaba del todo estar con la ojiluna. Le empezaba a divertir sus reacciones exageradas cuando él se acercaba. Definitivamente podría divertirse un poco con ella.

En eso escucho como alguien se acercaba, encontrándose con otro par de ojos blancos, solo que estos eran más fríos que los de Hinata. Esas lunas le pertenecían a Neji Hyuuga.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el de cabello azabache sin darle mucha importancia.

-Solo vengo a advertirte que no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Hinata-sama- le contesto como una amenaza, provocando que el otro joven riera de medio lado.

-¿Y qué puedes hacerme tu, Hyuuga?- pregunto con tono de burla.

-No me retes Uchiha- podía verse la determinación en los ojos del castaño. Hablaba enserio, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su querida prima.

-Tú eres el que no debe retarme- el chico empezaba a hartarse. ¿Quién se creía era para venir a mandarle?

-No se cuales sean tus intenciones al invitarla- dijo acercándose al otro joven quedando justo enfrente de el –Pero sé que estas planeando algo, y lo descubriré- Sasuke se sorprendió un poco ante eso. Más no demostró su reacción.

-¿Por qué piensas que tramo algo?- lo cuestiono de manera arrogante.

-Porque esperaste a que ella estuviera dispuesta a darte el sí- Oficialmente el Uchiha estaba confundido. ¿Cómo que había esperado a que ella estuviera dispuesta? ¿Es acaso que si se lo hubiera propuesto en otro momento ella se hubiera negado?

Entonces pensó en Itachi. El fue el que insistió tanto en que la invitara. _"Esa maldita comadreja debe estar planeando algo" _pensó.

-Hmph Yo no espere nada, solo la invite y punto- dijo ocultando toda emoción de su rostro, como le era común –Ahora me largo. Tengo clase- Y así se fue dejando a Neji enojado y fastidiado.

.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

.

Después de su plática con el Uchiha, la joven de cabello negro azulado fue a buscar a sus amigos y también para aprovechar y tratar de calmarse un poco.

Se encontraba muy nerviosa y agitada por la cercanía que había tenido con el joven azabache. Pero ahora que estaba sola se sentía un poco mejor, solo faltaba relajarse y respirar.

-¡Hinata!- Oyó como alguien a lo lejos gritaba su nombre y al voltear se dio cuenta de que esa voz le pertenecía al dueño de sus suspiros.

-Na-Naruto-kun- tartamudeo una vez que este estuvo frente a ella -¿Ne-necesitas a-algo?- pregunto mientras la sensación de nervios que había logrado controlar regresaba, y más fuerte.

-Es que Ino me dijo que irías al baile con el Teme y quería saber si era cierto- Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la ojiperla. Al parecer su rubia amiga ya estaba divulgando la identidad de su pareja.

-Etto…etto…si, voy a ir con Sasuke-kun- dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos y su sonrojo pasaba del nivel normal al de un tomate.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito con todas las fuerzas que tenia -¡¿Vas a ir con Sasuke-teme?!- todos los que pasaban por ahí se voltearon al oír aquello. La Hyuuga solo inmóvil al ver todas las miradas fijas en ella. De seguro ahora toda la escuela se enteraría y lo que menos le gustaba a ella era ser el centro de atención.

-No ti-tienes que gritarlo Naruto-kun- dijo en un susurro que muy apenas pudo escuchar el aludido.

-¡Claro que debo gritarlo!- aquella respuesta sorprendió mucho a Hinata –Porque Sasuke nunca sale con nadie, y me hace feliz saber que eso está cambiando- un sentimiento de felicidad invadió a la peliazul. Al parecer Naruto apreciaba y quería mucho al joven Uchiha con su amigo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Naruto!- ambos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres, encantándose con una sonriente rubia ojiazul corriendo hacia ellos y atrás de ella venias una joven de coletas, una chica castaña cuyo peinado eran dos molotes, y otros dos jóvenes, uno un tanto robusto, por no decir gordo y el otro flaco, de cabello negro y con expresión de aburrimiento.

-¡Hola!- grito Naruto una vez que todo llegaron –Tenias razón Ino si va a ir al baile con Sasuke- dijo como derrotado.

-¡Ja!, te lo dije- le contesto victoriosa la ojiazul – Ahora págame- le extendió la palma de su mano abierta. El Uzumaki metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco unos billetes y los coloco resignado en la mano de su compañera.

-Rayos. No debí apostarte- Sus amigos solo le miraban con gotitas en la frente. El espectáculo que ambos montaban siempre era muy entretenido.

-¿Aportaron?- pregunto la ojiluna un poco confundida.

-Así es- contesto sonriente la Yamanaka mientras contaba el dinero que acababa de ganar.

-Es que la verdad se nos hizo raro cuando Sasuke dijo que quería hablar contigo, por eso fuimos con Ino, ya que ella siempre está enterada de todo- Explico la de los molotes, Tenten –Y nos dijo que irían al baile juntos. Al principio no le creímos, pero Temari dijo que era cierto y empezamos a convencernos. Pero Naruto no y ambos se pusieron a discutir hasta que terminaron apostando- La castaña se encogió de brazos al terminar de contar lo sucedido.

Por otra parte la Hyuuga ya comprendía lo que pasaba. La verdad si alguien le hubiera dicho que Sasuke Uchiha la invitaría al baile, ella hubiera pensado que era una broma. Pero ahora con esto ha está viviendo se había convencido de que nada era imposible.

-Bueno, ahora que ya sabemos que no era mentira, ¿Podemos irnos? Esto es aburrido- Dijo sin mayor interés uno de los que habían permanecido callado hasta el momento.

-Si, Shikamaru. De todos modos ya es hora de ir a clases- dijo la de ojos verdes, mientras tomaba a Hinata del brazo para que fueran.

-¡Alto!- Todos, que ya habían comenzado a caminar hacia su salón, se detuvieron de golpe y voltearon ver a la rubia ojiazul, que fue quien los detuvo –Aun no hemos tratado uno de los asuntos más importantes de todos- dijo de manera muy seria, cosa sorprendiendo a los presentes, ya que ella no era así.

-Enserio… ¿Cuál?- pregunto Chouji, un tanto serio también.

-Debemos…-contesto, haciendo que todos se acercaran más y más a ella.

-Debemos...- repitió Tenten

-¡Ir a comprar vestidos!- todos los presentes hicieron una caída estilo anime ante eso.

-¡Solo eso!- grito Naruto enojado. El había pensado, al igual que todos, que se trataría de algo muy importante.

-¡¿Qué mas querías?! El encontrar el vestido perfecto para el baile, es algo muy importante. O es acaso que quieres que nos vayamos con una pantalonera y una camisa cualquiera- El rubio se quedo sin palabras. El preferiría ver a Sakura ese día con un hermoso vestido que con Jeans y camiseta.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Cuándo vamos?- Pregunto Temari, ya más interesada en el tema. La verdad ella también creía que el vestido era algo importante, pero no tanto como Ino.

-Mmm no lo sé. ¿Qué les parece hoy en la tarde?- pregunto Tenten, que ya estaba más que apuntada para ir con ellas.

-Estoy de acuerdo - contesto la Yamanaka -¿Tu qué opinas Hinata?- la aludida solo volteo a ver a su amiga. La verdad no había estado poniendo mucha atención, ya que este tema no le interesaba demasiado. Estaba segura de que al final ella terminaría usando un vestido largo y aburrido con un grueso saco para que ocultara su cuerpo, así que no le importaba mucho.

- Me parece bien- fue lo único que dijo.

- Bien entonces nos veremos a las 3 de la tarde en la entrada del centro comercial- Dicho esto se pusieron en marcha hacia su salón de clases.

El resto del día había pasado de manera normal para la Hyuuga. La única diferencia era que un par de chicas, en ellas incluidas Sakura y Karin, le mandaban miradas asesinas. Al parecer ya sabían que iría con al Uchiha al baile.

Ella solo suspiro. El resto de la semana sería difícil.

-Tranquila Hinata- Le dijo en susurro la de las coletas –Ignóralas. Eso es lo que hago yo- Temari tenía razón no podía hacer nada más que eso. Seguiría su consejo, después de todo a ella también le mandaban miradas asesinas las fans de Itachi.

A la hora de irse una chica llamada Yumi le dijo a Hinata que alguien la esperaba detrás de los salones. La Hyuuga estaba confundida, ya que no sabía quién podría querer hablar con ella. Pero decidió que sería mejor averiguarlo.

Una vez que estuvo en el lugar acordado, vio a dos jóvenes paras con los brazos cruzados y unos ojos verdes y unos rojos llenos de odio. La joven se puso nerviosa por la manera en la que la veían. Pero si entendía él porque de sus miradas, después de todo ellas eran las fans más grandes del azabache menor.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que entre en periodo de exámenes y estos consumieron todo mi tiempo. Aparte de que la falta de inspiración no me ayudaba jejejeje. Pero ya al fin saque este pequeño capi y tratare de continuarlo lo más pronto posible_

_He decidido contestar los Reviews por medio de MP, a excepción de los que me mandan personas sin cuenta. _

**himeko6:** Que bueno que te gusto la conti y que seguirás pendiente del fic. Eso me levanta el autoestima jejejejeje. Espero volver a leerte.

**Kya Hinata:** Te gusta que genial. Y yo que estaba preocupada por qué no pensé que les gustara xD. Es el primer fic que hice, así que no me considero muy buena, hay otras personas aquí en FF que escriben súper y trato de mejorar día con día para poder escribir bien y ser mejor, por eso necesito que me critiquen ^^. Gracias por la suerte!!

**betsy:** A mi también me gusta Kiba =D pero en mi lista los primeros cuatro son: Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori y Neji *¬* me muero, están buenísimos!! Después les van Gaara, Kakashi, Deidara y Kiba jejeje.

_Bueno creo que eso es todo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen comentarios, con sus críticas, preguntas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, reclamos, etc. Y recuerden que estos me motivan y me ayudan a crecer como escritora. Y de antemano muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han molestado en dejarme uno hasta ahora._

_Nos leemos luego. zayonara _

_**Yukinori**_


	6. la disputa y la compra del vestido

Hola!

Los personajes de Naruto no son mio, solo los usos para mis raras historias.

**Capitulo 6**

La disputa y la compra del vestido

-¿Q-querían ha-hablar conmigo?- pregunto nerviosa Hinata. Aquellas jóvenes la veían como si la fueran a matar, y todo eso se debía a que de seguro ya se habían enterado de que asistiría con su amado Sasuke al baile.

La verdad la ojiluna no esperaba que todo eso le trajera tantos problemas y de haber sabido que todo eso pasaría mejor ni hubiera hecho aquella promesa, pero ni modo el pasado era algo que no podía cambiar.

-Escucha Hyuuga- dijo intimidante la joven de cabellos rosados –No sé qué truco sucio hayas utilizado para engañar a Sasuke-kun, pero te aseguro… ¡que no te saldrás con la tuya!- continuo poniendo más energía en las últimas palabras.

Hinata no comprendía. ¿Salirse con la suya? ¿A que se referían?, ella no estaba interesada en el azabache, todo esto solo había sido por una casualidad, un accidente. Pero sabía que para que ellas comprendieran ese hecho era difícil.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque era visible en su semblante el hecho de que se encontraba nerviosa.

-No te hagas la inocente- le reclamo la pelirroja. – Como si no estuvieras loca por Sasuke. Todas las chicas quisieran estar con él. Pero no permitiremos que alguien como tú se lo quede- había fuego en aquellos ojos rojos. Al parecer la chica hablaba enserio y se veía que estaba dispuesta a todo para evitar que la peliazul estuviera cerca de su amado.

-¡A-a mi no me interesa Sasuke-kun!- replico desesperada Hinata. Ella no quería problemas.

-¡Ja!- rio la ojijade, mientras se acercaba lentamente - eso es mentira. Y te lo abierto será mejor que te alejes de él o te ira muy mal- En eso alzo la mano y tomo los largos y sedosos cabellos de la chica y los jalo con fuerza provocando que un grito de dolor escapara por sus labios.

-¿Entendiste niñita?- decía sonriente Karin, al ver que su amenaza daba efecto. Podía apreciar el temor de la joven en sus ojos y eso le gustaba. Estaba convencida de que después de eso, ella ya no se acercaría a su Sasuke.

Se acerco a la chica la tomo de un brazo y lo torció hacia atrás, provocando más gritos desesperados de la joven.

-Suéltenme…por favor…- la voz de Hinata estaba quebrada y una lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, pero no por el dolor si no por la impotencia. En ese momento sentía que no podía hacer nada y eso la hacía sentir enojada, triste, y sobre todo decepcionada de sí misma.

-Lo haremos si juras no volver a acercarte a Sasuke- contesto Sakura jalando más el cabello que tenía en sus manos.

En ese momento Hinata lo único que quería era contestarles que sí, que si se alejaría de él, que no le hablaría, que ni siquiera lo miraría, y como si fuera tan difícil, toda su vida lo había hecho, pero no quería romper su promesa, no podía. Ella tal vez era muy tímida, sensible y no era muy fuerte, pero siempre cumplía con sus promesas y esta no sería la excepción.

-N-no- fue lo último que salió de sus labios sorprendiendo las jóvenes que esperaban oír algo diferente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaron ambas chicas enojadas. La peliazul tomo valor y repitió su respuesta.

-No-

Ambas chicas se encontraban sumamente molestas. Soltaron a la ojiluna y la aventaron al piso haciendo que su cabeza golpeara el suelo. Hinata se levanto lentamente mirando hacia abajo.

-Si tanto quieres luchar por Sasuke, atente a las consecuencias- sentencio Karin.

-N-no hago esto por el- esa respuesta confundió aun mas a las jóvenes –Lo hago por mi misma-termino levantando la cabeza un poco decidida. Lo que decía era cierto, lo hacía por ella, para volverse más fuerte.

-Lo que digas, pero no olvides que te lo advertimos- fue lo último que dijo Sakura, antes de que ambas se marcharan dejando sola y adolorida a la ojiluna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde rayos estará Hinata?- pregunto preocupada una ojiazul. Ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde y sin señales de la Hyuuga. Todas habían llegado ya a excepción de su tímida amiga.

-¡Haya viene¡- grito Tenten mientras señalaba una delgada figura a lo lejos.

-Go-gomenasai- dijo con la respiración acelerada y un poco despeinada por haber corrido desde su casa hasta el centro comercial.

-Llegas tarde, a íbamos a empezar sin ti- dijo Ino en forma de reproche, pero cambiando rápidamente a una sonrisa juguetona. –Solo por esto te obligare a probarte vestidos de licra y súper cortos- Ante eso Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate provocando la risa de sus amigas.

-Bueno, entonces entremos antes de que perdamos más tiempo- concluyo Temari. Ino las tomo del brazo y las jalo hacia adentro del centro comercial. Ella ya sabía en qué tienda encontrarían el vestido perfecto.

Después de unos minutos habían llegado a una boutique llamada _robes de soirée. _Era una tienda bastante linda, las paredes de afuera estaban pintadas de un morado bastante bonito, no muy oscuro ni muy claro, con dos enormes ventanas cuadradas con uno maniquíes que portaban unos vestidos hermosos, morado, azul, amarillo y rojo, y desde ahí se podía observar la gran cantidad de ropa que había adentro, de todos los colores y para todas las ocasiones y a mero arriba el nombre de la boutique con letras cursivas negras brillando con una luz plateada.

Todas estaban maravilladas.

-¿Qué esperamos?, ¡Hay que entrar¡- dijo emocionada la de los molotes, estaba desesperada por entrar. Todas asintieron comenzaron a caminar.

-Ok, cada quien vaya por un par de vestidos y nos vemos en los probadores ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Ino. Hinata no se sentía muy cómoda con eso ya que ella normalmente no compraba vestidos de noche, así que no sabía cómo escoger, se sentía un poco asustada.

- I-Ino…- comento en un susurro, pero era tarde sus amigas habían salido disparadas en diferentes direcciones, así que lo único que le quedaba era tratar de buscar algún vestido.

Comenzó a caminar atreves de la tienda, había tantos y tan variados, pero eran muy cortos o muy pegados o el escote era muy grande, por lo que no se atrevía a agarrar ninguno, le daba vergüenza el imaginarse con ellos, así siguió por un rato, hasta que encontró en una esquina una vestido negro suelto con cuello cuadrado, nada pegado y hasta los tobillos. La verdad no era muy bonito, pero cumplía con todos los requerimientos de la chica, así que lo tomo y fue al probador.

Ahí ya se encontraban sus amigas, todas con al menos 3 vestidos diferentes, esperando impacientes a su compañera faltante, para así poder comenzar a probárselos; pero al ver lo que la ojiluna sostenía es sus brazos, Ino no dudo en arrebatárselo e inspeccionarlo. Ante la mirada de las otras jóvenes ese vestido era el más horrendo que pudo haber escogido su amiga, no le favorecía en nada a su físico y aparte parecería que iba a un funeral en lugar de una fiesta.

Ellas no podían permitir, que siquiera se atreviera a probárselo, así que la joven ojiazul se deshizo de el lo más pronto posible, para después reprimir a su amiga sobre el asunto que ella consideraba tan importante.

-Hinata…- empezó con tono serio - ¡¿Por qué rayos escogiste ese vestido?¡- continuo poniéndole energía a la pregunta, provocando que la inocente chica se asustara un poco.

-E-etto… yo…es que…- Nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa a la hora de hablar con su amiga, la verdad no comprendía la importancia del vestido, si te veías bonita y todo, pero para ella que siempre había escondido su cuerpo de los demás, no era un asunto que le preocupara mucho.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa- dijo Temari, tratando de nivelar la tensión que se percibía – Ahora lo que debemos hacer es buscar un buen vestido para Hinata, ¿De acuerdo?- Tenten simplemente sonrió con entusiasmo, Ino volvió a su buen humor de siempre y asintió y en cuanto a la pobre peliazul, solo podía ver a su rubia amiga con ojos de "Ino me obligara a usar algo ajustado".

Después de que las demás acabaron de probarse y escoger el atuendo que les gustaba más, todas jalaron a la ojiblanco y comenzaron a buscar un vestido que fuera para ella.

Ino, no dejaba de escoger, ya que quería ver a su amiga con todos ellos, Temari traía varios también, pero no tantos como la otra rubia, mientras que la de los molotes solo escogía muy pocos.

Pasó el tiempo y volvieron a los probadores, ahora con la única tarea de juzgar el mejor vestido para la Hyuuga.

Primero Hinata salió con un vestido color rojo carmesí, que se abrochaba en el cuello, con un escote en v no tan pronunciado y totalmente liso con un largo hasta los tobillos; era realmente hermoso, se ceñía a su cintura y busto mostrando su esplendida figura, aquella que siempre escondía. Sus amigas estaban asombradas, pero ese vestido era demasiado provocativo para la chica, cuya cara estaba teñida del mismo color que el atuendo.

Después de muchos vestidos rechazados, Hinata volvió a salir.

A sus amigas se le formo una sonrisa cuando le vieron, realmente le quedaba muy bien.

-ese vestido es hermoso- afirmo Tenten con una sonrisa.

-cierto, y se le ve genial a ella- continuo la ojiverde.

-¡Es el indicado!- grito eufórica la ojiazul. –Bueno cámbiate, ahora debemos ir a pagarlos- La ojiluna obedeció y todas se dirigieron a la caja.

Todas habían olvidado el checar los precios del vestido, bueno, todas excepción de Temari, y al ver la cantidad en las etiquetas a Ino casi le daba un paro cardiaco, afortunadamente habían traído dinero de mas para ir a algún otro lado, cosa que ahora no podrían hacer.

Una vez que salieron de la tienda, decidieron ir a casa de alguna de ellas a comer, ya que ahora no podrían ir a algún restaurante del centro comercial, aunque eso ya no importaba tanto, ya que habían encontrado el vestido perfecto para el baile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto, recostado sobre su cama, pensando en lo que el fastidioso Hyuuga le había dicho.

_-No se cuales sean tus intenciones al invitarla- dijo acercándose al otro joven quedando justo enfrente de el –Pero sé que estas planeando algo, y lo descubriré- Sasuke se sorprendió un poco ante eso. Más no demostró su reacción._

_-¿Por qué piensas que tramo algo?- lo cuestiono de manera arrogante._

_-Porque esperaste a que ella estuviera dispuesta a darte el sí- _

El realmente no comprendía eso. ¿A qué se refería con que había esperado a que estuviera dispuesta?

"_Hmph, como si me importara"_ pensó para sus adentros, aunque lo que dijera no fuera cierto, odiaba sentirse confundido, pero no podía admitir que le importaba ese asunto, después de todo el la estaba usando para deshacerse de sus fans en época de baile. Ella no era nada para él, una vez que ese tonto evento terminara no le volvería a dirigir la palabra y eso era algo de lo que estaba seguro.

...

Disculpen la demora, realmente lo siento; soy una mala persona T-T

Podria darles miles de excusas de porque no la subia, pero no tiene caso agobiarlos con mi extraña vida ^^.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen un comentario con sus quejas, sugerencias, criticas, tomatasos, etc.

Cuidense y pronto subire lo que sigue... espero.

Sayonara!

_**Yukinori**_


End file.
